


Oh, How Happy That Would Make Me

by OfficeLeviathan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers for ShB ending and Patches beware, lots and lots of floweriness from G'raha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeLeviathan/pseuds/OfficeLeviathan
Summary: ''And if he should wish me to be a part of it, oh how happy that would make me.''In which G'raha Tia has finally returned and K'yoh decides his first love has put off their reunion long enough. Smut ahead along with a very poetic and romantic catboy and his eager boyfriend.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 34





	Oh, How Happy That Would Make Me

A faint glimmer in ruby red eyes, a soft sigh through slightly parted lips. G'raha Tia was _home_ and he could not be more ecstatic. Along with being home as well, he was now officially a Scion. This had been his dream for such a long time, one that served to carry him through many lonely trials. Gone were his days of staying in the shadows, wrapped in cloaks and hidden from the world. G'raha was free to do as he wished with the one he most treasured.

Not that he had the bravo to say half of that to K'yoh. My, how the Warrior of Light had grown so much in his absence. G'raha was sad to have missed it during his days as the Exarch. But now... _now_ he could live those days. Upon his musings, the Miqo'te stood under the shade of a tree, gazing up at the stars above. How truly lovely nightfall in Eorzea was. He breathed in and out, eyes fluttering closed.

''You sure do enjoy vanishing quite unexpectedly. I thought you had decided to leave that behind in Norvrandt?'' A bright voice reminded G'raha of the ties that bind him to the world. Parted lips closed into a fond smile.

''Mayhap then I would become predictable and you should find me boring.'' He did not turn to face him, eyes still on the sky. G'raha had not had more than a few moments back home with K'yoh in the source while he was in this body. Should he turn to gaze at the one dearest to his heart, he worried words might fail.

''G'raha, you are many things. Boring will never be one of them.'' K'yoh confessed with jovial laughter, blonde tail flicking playfully.

Overwhelmed by the weight of so many unspoken words, G'raha Tia's lower lip trembled.

''You kept your promise to me. I did not expect...nor did I ever anticipate...'' He wrung his hands together, nervous habits returning back from when he was just a boy being teased for having a single red eye.

''You should know me better by now,'' the Warrior spoke clearly, coming to stand beside the man who had left such a sizable gap in his heart not too long ago. He had tried many things to fill the hole in his life since then-casual sex, alcohol. Eventually, he threw himself into his duty with renewed vigor, resigning to save Eorzea no matter the cost. If he succeeded, G'raha would be proud of him. If he failed...one day, maybe he could see him once more.

Now, standing here alongside him, K'yoh found actions would speak louder than any of his words ever could. He saw the way G'raha rolled his shoulders, attempting to alleviate an ache. Having his body back was wonderful, but it did not come without some minor setbacks. He was riddled with aches and pains from a long time of stillness. Even the best healing magic had not been able to fully rid him of the aching deep in his muscular tissues. No, unfortunately the only cure was massage and a fair amount of exercise. Like a form of growing pain, G'raha would simply have to work through it.

K'yoh had too many words to speak, all at once. He could not find a single one that could convey his true feelings for the man who had nigh reduced him to tears with such sweet, flowery words. Language was G'raha's domain...action had always been K'yoh's. So, without any delay or hesitance, the blonde dipped his hands beneath the shoulders of G'raha's shirt. Dalamud-red ears flicked in surprise (and bashfulness).

''K'yoh, that...oh, that is not necessary at all.'' He spoke softly in a very shy and reserved tone unbecoming of the former Exarch. K'yoh couldn't help but smile, thumbs finding stress points upon his savior's shoulders and roving over them with a stubborn firmness. G'raha's tail stiffened as he held back the noises of relief caught in his throat. This close, the Warrior could smell the very distinctive scent his long time friend had always carried-something like pine, rich and woodsy with a hint of sweetness. Perhaps Bergamot? Orange? K'yoh could only liken it to incense burned at the Ul'Dah Remembrance Ceremony. It was why he attended after G'raha had gone...and why he immediately recognized the hooded man who had taken him from Eorzea when they stood face to face.

''How horribly unfair that you are the man who saved The First, yet you will not accept a token of appreciation.'' There was a hint of mischievousness in K'yoh's voice and G'raha quickly became flustered.

''I merely delivered you unto The First that you might save her. The glory was yours, my champion.'' He responded in between the movements of K'yoh's hands, for when those fingers began to work once more, G'raha found himself unable to speak for fear of letting a rather embarrassing sound slip.

''Raha, if you keep talking so ceremoniously of me, I shall have to resort to something drastic.'' G'raha managed a laugh. My, how that tone of voice took him back. That impishness of his seeped through the threat, sounding warm and joyful. It tugged at G'raha's heartstrings.

''K'yoh, of the golden hair...eyes of crystarium blue and Aether green. I have many ceremonious words for you, but not the courage to speak all of them.'' The fondness behind his words did melt the other Miqo's heart and left him speechless. He doubled his efforts upon his love's shoulders, moving ever closer until G'raha's back was against his chest. K'yoh leaned forward, dropping his head against G'raha's throat.

''I have not the words. I have only a single wish.'' He whispered delicately, rubbing his cheek along the Scion's Archon tattoo with closed eyes.

''Tell me your wish, that I might grant it for you.'' G'raha's words were full of conviction, despite the shakiness at their proximity. He brought his hands to rest upon K'yoh's that had now ceased their movements and relaxed over the muscles over his shoulder blades.

''Stay with me. Never leave my side again.'' It was more of a demand, but the pleading tone wrestled a few tears from G'raha's eyes.

''Ever have I been yours, my Warrior. Ever so shall I be.'' A silence fell, then. They let themselves belong to this moment and to each other under the blanket of the Sunless Sea. K'yoh's ears twitched against G'raha's neck and the Scion turned to look at the blonde.

''Come away with me, to my respite. The other Scions will be sleeping. We have much to speak of...and much to do.'' The subtle tracing of G'raha's collarbone caused a light shiver to pass through him. He knew exactly what was on his Warrior's mind.

G'raha grinned toothily, ears raising slightly in eagerness, ''Oh? Does someone wish to ease some stress of their own?''

K'yoh pressed a finger to his lips and whispered, 'shhh', very pointedly using the former Exarch's own tactic against him. He had wanted him so terribly in The First. Now that G'raha was back and their world was right once more, he intended to let no moment slip by. If he could not worship G'raha Tia with his words, then his body would have to do.

''Your wit has not changed, I see. Lead the way, before we are noticed! If memory serves, my Champion is quite the singer and my wish is to not have an awkward breakfast on the morrow.'' K'yoh laughed, unashamed of his loudness. He had his G'raha back; he did not care if the entirety of Mohr Dona heard them.

The two were thick as thieves as they entered Revenant's Toll, holding hands with their tails meeting behind them. G'raha let K'yoh pull him into the bar, then straight into the Rising Stones. In the back through Dawn's Respite there was a room specially for K'yoh. He led G'raha inside, locking the door behind them with a wink.

G'raha's favorite part of K'yoh's room was the overabundance of his scent. A fresh, salt spray from the ocean itself with a hint of musk. Perhaps even an afternote of ale...he smelled of Limsa. Even though the Miqo'te had moved on and spent much time in the realms beyond, he could never seem to fully escape it. G'raha did not mind it one bit. In fact, he felt the blending of their scent served a reminder; land and sea were to always be joined. So too would he and his noble, joyful Warrior remain ever connected.

The room was quite messy, if he were being honest. Though, what had he expected from a man who is hardly home in order to tidy up? Clothes and armor pieces lay strewn about the flagstone, and the blankets over his bed were piled into a nest.

''Come! I shall begin worshipping you.'' K'yoh bowed with a cheeky grin, patting the bed.

''You are far too much, my hero.'' G'raha laughed, but he set aside his staff and obeyed, taking a seat upon the bed. K'yoh pawed at G'raha's clothes, tugging his many layers off piece by piece. The scarf, the jacket. All of it had to go. When the Miqo'te male lay completely topless before him and as red as his hair, K'yoh finally halted. He guided G'raha to lay on his belly, admiring the smooth expanse of his back. There were freckles there upon the tops of his shoulders from where the sun had once kissed them. K'yoh traced over them reverently before straddling his love's hips. G'raha almost wished he could sink into the mattress, feeling bashful beyond words. It had been a long time since he last felt so compromised. No one had taken care of him like this in a very long time and he could not deny the feeling of arousal such calloused hands paying close attention to each of his muscles brought. Being intoxicated by the scent of his savior certainly did not help, either.

The love and care K'yoh administered as he rubbed away old knots in his aching body had G'raha's ears wiggling. Any sound he made was swallowed by the very mattress his nails dug into. K'yoh was enjoying this, no less than G'raha expected. For a long time, Raha remained face first on the bed, biting at the sheets and curling his toes. The sensations were almost overwhelming, equal parts painful and soothing.

Then, K'yoh was up to his tricks again. A simple kiss was pressed to the nape of G'raha's neck, wicked hands trailing down his slender spine. G'raha's tail was wagging aggressively at all of the attention, his face wine red. There was only so much control the mage could hold at one time, and his Warrior was about to break him.

''I believe your shoulders should feel much, much better,'' light kisses over G'raha's back, heated breath on his spine and the barest hint of tongue over freshly massaged skin nearly had him shaking, ''I think we should move lower.''

''K'yoh...'' G'raha was breathless, aching with want for him.

''Do you wish for me to stop?'' The blonde teased, ever coy. G'raha shook his head with a breathless laugh.

''No,'' He rasped, sounding more than a little desperate. K'yoh smirked, climbing off of his Raha and helping him to sit.

''So, tell me...my Crystal Exarch. How shall I repay the man who saved an entire world?'' On his knees in front of the Scion, the once Warrior of Darkness looked quite comfortable. It would be a shame for him to have to get up, would it not? G'raha grinned, part of his playful side bleeding through once more as he traced fingertips over his lover's jaw. K'yoh closed his eyes, leaning into the affection eagerly.

''You told me that I spoke too ceremoniously of you, K'yoh,'' he traced a warm thumb over the Miqo'te's bottom lip, bringing him to a pout, ''and though you are perhaps not the best with words...I know the talent of your mouth quite well.''

K'yoh's tail whipped upon hearing that, eyes wild with desire.

''If that is your wish...I am delighted to grant it.'' He offered him a smirk before sinking G'raha's thumb into the depths of his mouth. Arousal sparked low in G'raha's belly and he could only watch in awe as K'yoh began to suck for a moment, swiping the digit with his tongue before pulling off of it with a very lewd _pop._

The overexcited blonde sat up proper, working open G'raha's pants with deft hands. G'raha sat back, resting his fingers in K'yoh's soft locks. Gentle thumbs brushed over velvety ears and they wiggled in response, earning a musical laugh from the man on his knees. How K'yoh could laugh so joyfully mere inches away from G'raha's cock simply eluded him. There was truly no end to the endearing and charming ways of his Warrior and G'raha was more than happy to let K'yoh do as he pleased.

K'yoh wasted no time bending forward, pushing G'raha back lightly so that he might have better access. He pressed kisses over the heated flesh, laving his tongue over the head and causing a very involuntary buck from G'raha's hips.

'' _Oh.''_ The moan was so rich and sweet. K'yoh would've given anything to hear it again. So, he bowed his head once more and took the tip of G'raha's cock into his mouth achingly slowly. Beneath him, he could feel the anticipation of his lover in the subtle way he shook. A wicked little hum and a flick of ears followed as K'yoh suddenly took G'raha straight to the back of his throat. His partner all but choked at the sudden sensation, grabbing a tight fistful of his hair. It was all G'raha could do to take deep, heavy lungfuls of air and contain himself. He kept a tight rope on his sense of control, never wanting to outshine his Champion. K'yoh was not having that; and he knew just how to get what he wanted.

He gave G'raha no time to recover as he shifted, gripping his thighs and bobbing his head with a tight grip on his cock. It felt almost impossible how _incredible_ K'yoh was at this. G'raha held onto the golden strands of hair between his fingers for dear life, small gasps tumbling from his pouted lips.

Then and only then, did K'yoh make the move that spelled certain doom. He had the sheer audacity to gaze up at G'raha with his mouth full, those beautiful mismatched eyes not too far removed from what his own had once been. There was a lust within their jeweled depths that shattered G'raha's resolve entirely. In moments he guided the blonde's eager mouth off of his cock and lifted him onto his hips. K'yoh laughed, knowing he had finally reached the breaking point. His lover tugged him down for a heated kiss that was full of tongue, teeth and unspoken passion.

''You have no idea how many moons I have _yearned_ to touch you. How utterly unfair that I cannot take my time, as my lover is a brat.'' G'raha whispered. It should have been scolding, but the heat of it made K'yoh squirm in his hold.

''You are not nearly as old as you pretend to be anymore. Let your careful control slip, Grandfather.'' K'yoh teased, nipping G'raha's jaw. The animal instinct within him longed to take this man apart for such wickedness, but oh...how he _loved_ K'yoh's spirit.

''As you wish, my Champion.'' With that, no more time was wasted upon teasing words. They pawed at each other desperately, tearing clothes off in an eager haze. K'yoh fetched a small bottle of oil to ease the coming stretch. He uncapped it, pouring the substance over his hand and lewdly palming G'raha's cock. The red-headed male sat back, taking some slick from his cock and lifting K'yoh just a tad so that he might breach him. Their gaze was so fierce and intense, a clash of fire and water. Longing, desperation, lust and desire were exchanged simply through that look as G'raha began spreading his fingers inside K'yoh. _He is starting his symphony quite early,_ G'raha thought teasingly as K'yoh filled the air with high, keening gasps. He would have said it as well, if he could only find the strength and focus to speak. However, he was far too concentrated on just how beautiful his lover looked, eyes impossibly wide and lips reddened from his earlier actions. K'yoh's freckles painting his cheeks stood out just so lovely as well, like constellations in the sky. G'raha felt in that moment he could write a thousand songs for his love, but all of them would pale in comparison to just how beautiful he was.

Overcome by the need to express thousands of things all at once, he withdrew his fingers and was not surprised to hear the desperate sound K'yoh made at being empty. G'raha kissed his forehead soothingly, promising more in just moments. The blonde blinked, climbing onto the bed and staying on all fours, tail swishing invitingly. G'raha did not need a more obvious invitation. He followed, sitting upon his knees and lowering K'yoh's spine just a bit so that his ass was in the air. K'yoh felt tender kisses over his spine and a smile graced his lips. Then, he felt the length of G'raha's cock starting to slowly sink deep inside him. K'yoh arched his back with a loud groan, fisting the sheets beneath him to brace himself. G'raha took his time, thoroughly enjoying the lovely noises his Warrior made. Ilm by ilm, he slowly sank before finally fully sheathing himself in K'yoh's heat. There was no mercy afterward-just how K'yoh wanted it. G'raha set a quick pace right from the start, gripping to his lover's hip with one hand and feeling along the curve of his spine with the other. K'yoh was lost to the pleasure, burying his face in the blankets and all but mewling. G'raha had a suspicion everyone in the Respite was going to be telling stories of their Warrior of Light's lovely noises the next morning. Unfortunately, there would be much to say of him too, as he could not manage to restrain his own voice. The tightness of K'yoh's body, the force of their coupling and the raw, unhindered _love_ he felt for the man at his mercy was nearly bringing him to completion before they had even truly began. What had he expected, truly? To be pining for someone all these years only to finally be connected with them so intimately...G'raha only had a few more powerful jerks of his hips left before he was spilling into K'yoh. His love let out a desperate little, _'ahhhnn'_ at the feeling, body shaking with need. G'raha was a little disappointed in himself for finishing before K'yoh, but he attempted to make up for it with special attention, wrapping a hand around his cock and smoothly stroking him. The man beneath him squirmed, leaning into every pump of his hand. It only took a few minutes before he was spent as well, dripping over the sheets beneath him.

G'raha slid out of K'yoh then, allowing the blonde a few moments of reprieve. It wasn't long before K'yoh slid into G'raha's lap, draping arms around his shoulders with his tail unmoving and ears cast downward. Both of them were still catching their breath, but G'raha instantly held his love.

Wetness dripped onto the side of his neck and fear sunk deep to the pit of G'raha's stomach.

''K'yoh...? Have I harmed you?''

''You are not allowed to leave again.'' He said simply and brazenly, voice careful and calm to not betray the despair he felt clutching at his heart. A habit he learned to keep himself safe. G'raha was silent while he thought upon his next choice of words. Then, K'yoh felt a smile grace his shoulder before a tender kiss followed.

''My brave, dear Warrior...There is no one else in this Shard or any other I would gladly promise this to. So long did I live in that endless light, thinking it to be a cruel joke that it should seem so bright in your absence. Never again will I stray from your side. Where you go, I shall be as your shadow.''

This was enough to quell the rising storm in K'yoh's heart as he began to nuzzle his shoulder affectionately. The two stayed like that for some time before they stripped the bed of its dirty sheets and rebuilt the nest of blankets until they were satisfied. G'raha curled around him perfectly, tail draped over K'yoh's hip and face pressed into his feathery hair. It was here that K'yoh felt the most safe and he was finally able to fall asleep. Having been plagued by nightmares after their return to The Source, K'yoh often had trouble sleeping well. Tonight, however, he slept peacefully through the night. G'raha admired him for a few moments more, tenderly thumbing his soft ears. Sleep took him into her hold in the early hours of the morning where he would remain until late afternoon. Some manner of mortal peril would surely happen afterward...but here, in this moment...G'raha Tia was home with the man he loved and all else could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a very dear friend and their precious Warrior of Light. As a primal, I do not normally get emotional. However, I confess your unwavering support drives me to create an Ocean with my tears. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
